Kami-sama
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: Aku akan melindungimu walau nyawa taruhannya. [didedikasikan untuk event yang diadakan Andromeda Arundhati]


**Kami-sama (c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **[Saya tidak menerima keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

 **Genre: Angst, Supernatural**

 **Warning: OOC, Heian!AU, death chara**

 **...**

"Aku akan melindungimu, meski nyawa taruhannya—"

Jemari gadis saat itu dingin. Sasuke bersusah payah meraih tangannya.

"Jangan, _Kami-sama_ , hentikan ..." ucapan Sasuke tenggelam dalam keinginan gadis berambut ungu untuk melindungi tuannya.

 _Kami-sama_ , sebutan itu tidaklah seindah kenyataan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah seorang dewi atau malaikat. Ia hanyalah sebuah _shiki_ yang diberi jiwa oleh sang majikan.

Sang _shikigami_ bersikukuh, senyumannya lembut saat itu, namun Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. Keluarga Uchiha dibantai habis-habisan, menyisakan Uchiha Sasuke dan _shiki_ pelindungnya, Hinata. Satu-satunya yang paling mengerti dirinya dan selalu berada di sisinya.

Kediaman Uchiha sudah terbakar begitu parah. Amisnya darah dan gelimpangan tubuh pelayan dan anggota keluarga sudah terlalap api, menyisakan bau gosong yang semakin meruak. Api yang terbakar tak henti mengeluarkan asap yang menyebabkan sesak. Para pemberontak yang tidak senang dengan kedudukan Uchiha menyerang di malam yang sepi. Sungguh tak menimbulkan kecurigaan namun penyerangan ini berlangsung brutal dan tanpa ampun.

Mereka berdua beruntung karena Hinata masih bisa menggunakan sisa kekuatannya untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke terbatuk keras karena kekurangan oksigen, jemarinya masih menolak melepaskan lengan kimono Hinata. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menangis, Tuan. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Hinata memeluknya erat-erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, tolong," iba Sasuke, parau.

Namun seorang _shiki_ tak boleh menyebabkan tuannya terluka. Meski Sasuke sendiri yang melarangnya, ia harus tetap melindunginya. Karena pada dasarnya, kematian bukanlah hal yang menakutkan bagi _shikigami_. Meskipun Hinata takut mati karena alasan yang berbeda.

"Aku bukan Dewa, Sasuke, aku hanya sepucuk kertas. Kau membagi jiwamu untukku dan aku hidup. Aku ada di sini untuk melindungi Tuan, Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil namaku untuk terakhir kalinya," pinta Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng keras, bocah dua belas tahun itu terlalu takut untuk ditinggal Hinata. Hinata paham namun ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengorbankan dirinya untuk Sasuke. _Shikigami_ tak bisa hidup tanpa seorang tuan, namun tuan mereka dapat hidup tanpa _shiki_. Tidak adil, namun untuk inilah mereka diciptakan.

Mengakhiri kehidupan demi Tuan yang darahnya telah terukir dalam jiwa mereka saat sedang dibuat. Perasaan, jiwa, dan raga mereka ada karena Tuan mereka. Maka mengorbankan hal-hal demikian adalah patut dilakukan para _shikigami_.

Memanggil seorang _shiki_ dengan nama aslinya sama saja menyuruh mereka untuk mati. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Sasuke menggeleng keras, menolak melakukan hal keji itu.

"Panggil namaku, Sasuke. Hyuuga Hinata, sebut namaku."

Jemari Hinata terarah ke dagu Sasuke, mengangkatnya lembut agar Sasuke mau melihat matanya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Panggil namaku, Sasuke."

"Tapi—kau akan ... apa tidak ada c-cara lain?" terbata, Sasuke kesulitan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Shh, _daijoubu_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum miring.

Atap bangunan sudah mulai amblas di sana-sini. Api dengan tidak sabar meraup apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Sasuke harus bergegas.

"Cepatlah, Sasuke. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, air mata jatuh dengan cepat di sisi wajahnya. Hinata tak memberinya pilihan lain. Kenyataan memang kejam, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.

"Aku adalah tuan dari _shiki_ bernama Hyuuga Hinata, kuperintahkan kau untuk menyerahkan kembali separuh jiwa yang ada dalam ragamu."

 _Ah, inilah waktunya untuk pergi._

"Hinata!"

Sasuke panik. Tubuh Hinata bercahaya, putih menyilaukan. Api perlahan diraup oleh cahaya, lantas memadamkan diri dengan sendirinya. Uchiha Sasuke duduk tergeletak di antara puing-puing kediaman Uchiha, menyisakan terangnya bulan di langit malam dan tubuh Hinata yang mengambang di udara. Hinata tampak berbeda saat itu, tubuhnya masih memancarkan cahaya dan matanya terpejam rapat.

Ketika mata indigo itu terbuka perlahan, Sasuke berusaha keras untuk meraih tubuh itu, menggapai ke udara dengan sepasang kakinya yang masih lemah.

"Terima kasih, S-sasuke. M-maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu ..."

Air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Hinata. Senyuman terakhir yang Hinata berikan terpatri jelas dalam ingatan Sasuke. Ia menjerit namun suaranya menghilang, Sasuke kebingungan harus melakukan apa agar bisa menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Hinata perlahan menghilang, memercikkan kelopak bunga kamelia, dan sepucuk kertas bertuliskan _kanji_ nama Hinata terjatuh di hadapan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke gemetar, meraih pelan-pelan kertas putih yang diikat benang merah. Ia kembali menjerit. Meraungkan nama si empu yang telah tiada demi menyelamatkan dirinya seorang. Hinata begitu egois, meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"HINATA!"

Kisah seorang Tuan dan _shikigami_ tidak akan bernasib bahagia. Mereka tahu namun hal ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Hal ini menyakitkan dan menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan.

 **...**

 **The End**

 **...**

 **Glossarium:**

 **Kami** = Dewa = Kertas (Tulisan dalam bahasa Jepang berbeda namun pengucapannya sama)

 **Shikigami** di sini adalah sosok yang dibuat dari media tertentu dengan memberikan roh yang dipanggil untuk melayani tuannya. Bisa searching yak untuk info lebih jelas. :)))

 **A/N: Hai! Lagi ada event nih di grup Lovely Fanfics of SasuHina, diadakan oleh mbak Andromeda Arundhati. Ikutan hayooo~~~ Deadline sampai tangal 20 Mei. Ayo tunggu apa lagi? :)))) Jaa ne~~~**

 **Salam,**

 **Gina Atreya**


End file.
